mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED warships and spacecraft
|Special:Undelete| | }| }} || |= |#default= }}| }}}} }| }} This article is being considered for deletion in accordance with Wikipedia's deletion policy. Please share your thoughts on the matter at Cosmic Era vehicles}}}|this article's entry on the Articles for deletion page. Feel free to edit the article, but the article must not be blanked, and this notice must not be removed, until the discussion is closed. For more information, particularly on merging or moving the article during the discussion, read the guide to deletion. ---- Steps to list an article for deletion: • Preloaded debate ''OR |cat=|text=}} • }} for deletion/Log/ _ _ |action=edit}} log || |= |#default= }}|}} } :For vehicles and aircraft like the FX-550 Skygrasper, please see Vehicles and aircraft of the Cosmic Era. This article contains a list of fictional warships and spacecraft from the Cosmic Era timeline of the anime Gundam metaseries. Like any military organization, the factions in the Cosmic Era depend on multiple ships to fulfill a wide variety of tasks. Listed below are the ship classes, the known ships of that class, and a simple explanation of the role in the battlefield. Individual ships do not have pages; their information can be found on their classes respective pages. Earth Alliance/OMNI *'[[Agamemnon class carrier|''Agamemnon-class carrier]]' - fleet flagships, carry at least 12 mobile weapons; ''Menelaos, Ortygia, Doolittle, Oda Nobunaga *'[[Archangel class assault ship|''Archangel-class assault ship]]' - advanced transatmospheric warships derived from Orb's ''Izumo-class battleships, very well-armed and have high mobile suit capacity; Archangel, Dominion *''Arkansas''-class cruiser The Arkansas''-class cruiser''' is an Earth Alliance naval warship. The Arkansas-class and the ''Des Moines''-class cruiser, which only differs slightly in armament, are also known as the Danilov-class. Design and Construction Arkansas-class cruiser is armed with a dual anti-aircraft beam gun, a pair of CIWS guns, four 9-tube vertical missile launchers, and 10 anti-ship missile launchers. The primary role of the Arkansas class is to escort ''Tarawa''-class mobile assault ships. Another design, the ''Des Moines''-class cruiser, uses the same hull, but differs slightly in armament. Conflicting ship name The Arkansas-class is also known as the Danilov-class. It is possible that these are different class name used by Atlantic Federation and Eurasian Federation forces. In C.E. 73, the ZAFT battleship ''Minerva'''s sensor console labels the vessels as Arkansas class, but the ship's sensor operator verbally identifies both them and their ''Des Moines''-class companions as Danilov-class. The different class name used by Atlantic Federation and Eurasian Federation forces may related to differences of class naming tradition of United States Navy and in European navies. In the United States Navy, a class is always named after the lead ship; that is, the first ship of that class to be approved by Congress—almost (but not quite) without exception the ship of the class with the lowest hull number. In European navies, a class is named after the first ship in commission, regardless of when that ship was ordered or laid down. In some cases, this has resulted in different class names being recorded in European references from their American counterparts - for example, European references report the ''Colorado''-class battleships of the United States Navy as "Maryland-class", since USS Maryland (BB-46) was commissioned over two years before USS Colorado (BB-45). Related Development *''Des Moines''-class, which uses the same hull, but differs slightly in armament. Trivia *The Arkansas is named for the 25th state of the United States. *The Danilov is named for a small town in Yaroslavl Oblast, located in the Central Federal District of Russia. *'[[Hannibal-class land battleship|''Hannibal-class land battleship]]' - heavy land battleship; ''Bonaparte *''Des Moines''-class cruiser The Des Moines-class cruiser is an Earth Alliance naval warship. The Des Moines-class and the ''Arkansas''-class cruiser, which only differs slightly in armament, are also known as the Danilov class. Design and Construction Des Moines-class cruiser is armed with a rapid-fire cannon, a pair of CIWS guns, four 9-tube vertical missile launchers, and 10 anti-ship missile launchers. The primary role of the Des Moines class is to escort ''Tarawa''-class mobile assault ships. Another design, the ''Arkansas''-class cruiser, uses the same hull, but differs slightly in armament. The designs are largely conventional, though with very large sponsons overhanging the sides of the hull. Conflicting ship name The Des Moines-class is also known as the Danilov-class. It is possible that these are different class name used by Atlantic Federation and Eurasian Federation forces. In CE 73, the ZAFT battleship ''Minerva'''s sensor console labels the vessels as Des Moines class, but the ship's sensor operator verbally identifies both them and their ''Arkansas''-class companions as Danilov-class. The different class name used by Atlantic Federation and Eurasian Federation forces may related to differences of class naming tradition of United States Navy and in European navies. In the United States Navy, a class is always named after the lead ship; that is, the first ship of that class to be approved by Congress—almost (but not quite) without exception the ship of the class with the lowest hull number. In European navies, a class is named after the first ship in commission, regardless of when that ship was ordered or laid down. In some cases, this has resulted in different class names being recorded in European references from their American counterparts - for example, European references report the ''Colorado'' class battleships of the United States Navy as "Maryland-class", since USS Maryland (BB-46) was commissioned over two years before USS Colorado (BB-45). Related Development *''Arkansas''-class cruiser, which uses the same hull, but differs slightly in armament. Trivia *The Des Moines is named for the capital city of Iowa. *The Danilov is named for a small town in Yaroslavl Oblast, located in the Central Federal District of Russia *''Oleg'' could be named for Oleg of Novgorod, the 7th and 8th century Varangian prince. * During the closing days of World War II, three ''Baltimore'' class cruisers were modified and reordered as Des Moines class heavy cruisers. Only two ships were completed, USS Des Moines (CA-134) and USS Salem (CA-139). *'[[Drake class escort ship|''Drake-class escort ship]]' - 130 meter escort ship; ''Bernard, Law, Seleukos, Antigonos, Belgrano, Xerxes *'[[Fraser class destroyer|''Fraser-class destroyer]]' - seaborne escort ship *'''Girty Lue''-class battleship' - Earth Alliance Special Forces ship, equipped with the mirage colloid, in violation of the Junius Treaty; ''Girty Lue, Nana Bukulu, one unnamed ship *'[[Nelson class battleship (Gundam)|''Nelson-class battleship]]' - 250 meter battleship; ''Montgomery, Cassandros, Paris, Ptolemaios *'[[Tarawa class carrier|''Tarawa-class carrier]]' - seaborne flagship and mobile suit carrier; ''John Paul Jones, Powell ZAFT/PLANT *''Compton''-class land battleship]] The Compton-class heavy land battleships are ZAFT warships first fielded in C.E. 73. Unlike their predecessors, the ''Lesseps''-class, Compton-class vessels use four large tank-like tracks for propulsion, similar to the ''Hannibal''-class Earth Alliance vessel (this is due to the scale system being slowed down in non-desert terrain). The Compton class are heavily armed with two dual beam cannons, two triple projectile cannons, four quadruple machinecannons, 32 heavy missile launchers, and 20 anti-aircraft missile launchers. In addition, their large hangars can carry at least 31 mobile suits. At least three Compton-class battleships are known to have been deployed on the Eurasian front. Two of these were destroyed by the GFAS-X1 Destroy during its rampage across central Eurasia, and a third, the Uhlenbeck, was involved in Operation Angel Down, a mission to eliminate the independent battleship ''Archangel'', and was reinforced by the ZAFT flagship ''Minerva''. Trivia The Compton-class is named for physicist Arthur Compton, and the Uhlenbeck in named for physicist George Uhlenbeck. ja:コンプトン級 *'[[Eternal class support ship|''Eternal-class support ship]]' - Freedom and Justice support ship; carries the two '''METEOR' prototype units; only one ship, Eternal **METEOR - mobile suit weapons support system (M'obile suit '''E'mbedded 'T'actical 'E'nf'O'''rce'R), prototype; extends a Freedom and Justice-class mobile suit into a mobile armor, similar in concept to Gundam 0083's RX-78GP03D Gundam Dendrobium mobile armor *'[[Gondwana class carrier|''Gondwana-class supercarrier]]' - gigantic vessel with a huge mobile suit capacity; only one ship, the ''Gondwana *'[[Laurasia class frigate|''Laurasia-class frigate]]' - mobile suit carrying frigate (FFM); ''Gamow *'[[Lesseps class land battleship|''Lesseps-class land battleship]]' - a large mobile ground base, it moves quite fast using a snakelike "scale system" *'''Minerva''-class battleship' - transatmospheric Mobile Suit Assault Ship (LHM), built to operate Second Stage MS Gundam units; derived from both ''Eternal and Archangel but of entirely new design; equipped with 2 standard linear catapults and a third dedicated catapult for the Impulse Gundam and its Silhouette packs; hangar capacity unspecified, but probably at least 10 mobile suits; LHM-BB01 Minerva *'[[Nazca class destroyer|''Nazca-class destroyer]]' - high-speed mobile suit carrying destroyer (DDMH), commonly used as fleet flagship; at least one unit was modified to use an anti-nuclear weapon known as the neutron stampeder; ''Vesalius, Voltaire, Holst *'[[Petrie class land cruiser|''Petrie-class land cruiser]]' - smaller land ships that serve primarily as escorts for ''Lesseps-class vessels; Petrie, Henry Carter *'[[Vosgulov class submarine|''Vosgulov-class submarine]]' - large mobile suit-carrying submarines; ''Tsuigara, Vosgulov, St. Helens, Neila Bongo Orb Union *''Aegis''-class battleship The Aegis-class cruiser is an Orb Union trimaran naval warship that is 200 meters long and mounts a 250mm rapid-fire gun, along with multiple anti-air and anti-ship missiles. It features a tumblehome hull construction in both the primary and side hulls. In addition, the ship has three landing platforms, which can each carry a "Heli" vertical take-off and landing combat aircraft, or a MBF-M1 Astray mobile suit. Despite the nation's small size, Orb possesses a large number of these warships, and has organized them into multiple defense fleets. The ships act as flagships for groups of smaller monohull ''Kura Okami''-class destroyers. Trivia *The Aegis class is named for the shield of the Greek god Zeus. It should not be confused for the similarly named GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam, a mobile suit developed by the Earth Alliance and stolen and deployed by ZAFT. *The design of this ship appears to be heavily influenced and informed by the real-world United States Navy's ''Arleigh Burke'' and ''Zumwalt'' class destroyers. *'[[Izumo class battleship|''Izumo-class battleship]]' - a modular ship prototype for the ''Archangel-class; Kusanagi, Izumo, Kusano, Tsukumiya *'[[Kuraokami class destroyer|''Kuraokami-class destroyer]]' - a naval warship *'''Takemikazuchi''-class carrier' - flagship; ''Takemikazuchi Other *Acidalium'' (Mars) - interplanetary transport commanded by Martian Agnes Brahe *''HOME''' (Junk Guild) - a modified cargo ship, used as a salvage vessel *'''Lesseps''' (Junk Guild) - salvaged and refitted ZAFT warship *'''ReHOME''' (Junk Guild) - also a modified cargo ship, replaces the ''HOME *'[[Silverwind|''Silverwind]]' - civilian space shuttle *'''Tsiolkovsky''''' (Civilian) - designed and piloted by George Glenn to explore deep space Category:Cosmic Era * * Category:Gundam weapons ja:ガンダムシリーズの登場艦船及びその他の兵器一覧